


Odysseus

by ridgeline



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Morgan没有选择任何结局。他回家了。





	Odysseus

Morgan漂浮在太空中。

稍早时候，他已经成功地把Igwe博士的货柜和货柜仓对接，听到电台另外一头里传来的Igwe博士如释重负、依然在颤抖的感激声。Morgan打开了空气锁，但是他犹豫了一下，没有进去，而是转过身，启动喷气背包，再次回到了塔洛斯一号外面。Morgan再看了一次，确定自己在个人界面上看到了闪烁的红点：身份识别信号，来自那个在工作站留下了嫉世愤俗的邮件的失踪者，就在他附近，看不出到底是在哪里，也看不出是生是死。

Morgan得找到他。

但是现在，漂浮在无垠的黑暗里面，Morgan缓缓地滑翔，他听到耳朵里面血流的轰鸣声，然后是宇航服里面传来的轻微信号声，混合着塔洛斯一号发出的那些环绕他的滴答声、敲击声、勤务机自言自语形成的白噪音。在他左上方，月亮露出了一角，可以看到月面基地的痕迹，但是——现在看起来是如此遥远。他越过塔洛斯一号的外接服务站，逐渐迷失了方向，先前的那次工作舱爆炸和冲撞造成的无数碎片旋转着，散布在几千英尺全然黑暗的死寂里面，形成了几万个新的小星系。Morgan猛地一蹬，回过头来，看见自己的影子投在塔洛斯光滑的表面上，一个不值得一提的小点，摇晃着，扭曲着，缓慢地滑过白色的太阳能金属板。他恍惚了一会儿，对这一片死寂感到惊讶，仿佛这才是真实的，而几个小时之前的血腥搏杀和逃亡不过是梦境。

无数大小不一的碎片继续旋转着，包围着他，Morgan继续在黑暗中滑翔。个人界面上的目标距离不到900英尺，辐射提示响了起来。他抬头，看见前面出现了新的光源，黑暗中一片恒常的金色。太阳。

如果继续飞下去的话，他可以就这么飞进去，消失在里面。

塔洛斯一号上面依然有活人，Morgan想，至少有Alex——如果他不真的恨Morgan入骨，还有货柜舱里面的十来个幸存者，幸运的话也许有二十个，飞船上其他地方也许还有更多躲藏着的。但除此之外，飞船上还有有几百个死人，还有无数不知从何而来但是饥饿的异形和怪物，它们在等待着他。恐怖、谜题和没有答案的问题，他依然不知道自己这三年人生里面到底经历了什么，是否是日复一日地重复第一天到达转星科技的场景，为了一个他早就遗忘了的目的。

Morgan漂浮着，感觉很疲倦，有生以来第一次这么疲倦。

他再次回头看了一眼，死寂之中，塔洛斯依然在等待，像一座坟墓。Morgan启动了喷气背包，调到了最大速度。他不看太阳，也不看月亮，只是看着前方，向地球飞去。他放弃了。

他要回家了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
